Ianto Jones's Diary
by pmw
Summary: Jack reads Ianto's diary, written for Red is our Colour


Title: Ianto Jones's Diary

Author: pmw10261

Characters/Pairings: Jack and Ianto, mentions team, The Doctor and Captain John Hart.

Word Count: 3779

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: Series 1 & 2.

Warnings: Mention of boy on boy fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. All characters belong to RTD, BBC and others.

Beta: none - looking for one if anybody is interested.

Summary: Jack finds and reads Ianto's diary.

Author's Note: Written for the Red Is Our Colour challenge #13. The theme is "Fate" and the words are "dexterous," "doff," and "escalator." The phrase is "If you look closely, you'll be able to see a pattern."

Jack couldn't help himself, it was there, just sitting there, beckoning for him to pick it up, to read it.

Ianto's diary.

Just a little peak, one page, just to make sure it is Ianto's diary, not some other record. Just 'cos it has Ianto Jones on the front, doesn't mean it really is his diary, thought Jack.

Ianto had been sitting at the couch, having a coffee, writing in his diary when the rift spat out a gift. They all went out to retrieve it, but it was Ianto's clothing that got the worst of the goo, the wool melting goo, that made his rather cute suit start to disintegrate. Jack was not upset about the thought of a Ianto sans clothing, but it was cold, the reason Ianto was in a wool suit, and as it was the third for the day, he had no spares at the Hub, so they dropped him off at his place, it was a trifle cold, even for April, before returning to the Hub with the goo spewing alien.

After the alien had been subdued and explained what his saliva did, and that covering people with saliva is not the recommended greeting, which lead to a discussion on kissing, yes a kiss is a greeting and saliva is passed between parties but the saliva passing kisses are not usually for parties who are not previously known to each other. That sort of kissing is a light peck on the check, not the all out bath with each others tongues lips and mouths involved. Though Jack really like that sort of kissing with Ianto.

So Ianto's diary had been left at the Hub, unattended, waiting for someone to pick it up.

Jack was just helping Ianto, moving the diary out of the way of the others. Ianto would be very upset if Owen got the diary, possibly less annoyed if Gwen got it, not annoyed if Tosh got it. Jack was sure she had seen Ianto and Tosh giggling over something Ianto had written in the diary on several occasions.

If Tosh can see Ianto's diary, it must be okay for him to have a look. Mustn't it?

Wednesday

Facebook status generator for today - Ianto is an instant human. Just add coffee.

Horror - scope

"The present astral configuration indicates that a social gathering will prove to be a turning point in your love life. It seems you may meet someone with charisma, whose attitude is larger than life. Whilst you may be temporarily thunderstruck, you will also find that your curiosity has certainly been aroused. You will not need an oracle to tell you what is next on the cards."

Social gathering, yeah, suppose to go to Rhi's but I'm sure Jack will have me instead. (pun intended ) He is charismatic, and you have to admit he is larger than life, just overflowing with the stuff, life that is. It's not just my curiosity that's aroused around Jack.

Usual crap today, coffee, cleaning, feeding and watering the residents, those in cages and those not. Owen is being obnoxious again. De-cafe for him tomorrow.

Gwen's throwing herself at Jack - again. I'm sure the jeans are getting tighter and the tops are getting lower. If it escalates any further I'll have to make sure her clothes go down a size. Love it when she thinks she put on a bit of weight, quite fun to watch her try and resist chocolate.

Must remember to get some chocolate for morning tea soon. A chocolate cake, some chocolate biscuits, and since it's a bit cool, the makings for hot chocolate, little marshmallows and cream. Whipped cream in a can, for the hot chocolate and for when everyone has gone home.

Haven't been home in a couple of days, must get back to change some suits over, only have one spare left.

Shopping list

Chocolate

Chocolate cake

Chocolate Biscuits

Mini Marshmallows

Squirty cream (two or three tins)

Chocolate sprinkles

Just had a thought, cream covered Jack with chocolate sprinkles - Yum.

Jack smiled, then we can do the chocolate covered Ianto.

He flipped back a few months.

Sunday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto has too much blood in his caffeine system

Horror - scope

no time to check today - have to clean the Hub, top to bottom. Really Owen should have read the notes about that alien. Don't stick needles in aliens who's vascular system is under pressure, if you stick a needle in they have a tendency to be a fountain of fluids. And if the alien is the size of 3 small cars, there is a lot of fluid in them.

Shopping List

Bleach

Coffee

Instant De-cafe - nearly out, Owen has been playing up lately

Jack laughed, remembering the look on Owen's face, the blood staines, and Owen had a distinctive greenish tinge for a few days. Ianto put him on de-cafe for that as well.

He flipped back to another entry, and looking at the date, realized it was when he was with The Doctor.

Tuesday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto did not get the life he ordered

Horror - scope

Your judgment could be temporarily out of order. Perhaps you have other things on your mind. To head off any real problems with your work, check and re-check your progress. Your judgment of people and products are usually accurate but today's planetary energies may help to create a few distractions. There are impressionable moments today and you could regret your decisions, particularly based on someone else's influence-take your time.

Jack has gone, with The Doctor, he didn't even say goodbye. What did I do wrong, what could I have done to make it better for him, why would he ever want to come back, he has the whole universe at this feet, any time, any where, and with the one he loves, The Doctor.

I don't know what to do. I have nothing left, everything has gone, everyone has gone that is important to me. Lisa, I loved her, but not how I loved, love Jack. He put me together again, after everything he did for me, I betrayed him, he came back after Abbadon, but I'm not enough, will never be enough. I have to let this feeling inside for him go, otherwise I won't be able to function. And if Jack doesn't need me, Torchwood does. There are still flotsam and Jetsam falling through the rift, the weevils are acting up and the new Prime Minister wants us to go the the Himalayans.

Jack was shocked. I didn't think about how it would hurt him, all of them when I left, I just had to find out what was wrong with me, to see if the Doctor could fix me.

Jack closed the book. Placed in on the table and went out.

A roof to stand on, to think, to work out how to make it right, make it better.

He deserves that.

Ianto arrived early with the shopping. Everyones dry-cleaning. He dumped it all on the couch and looked for his diary.

Hopefully no one found it last night. Especially Owen, or Jack, or Gwen.

He looked around but his diary wasn't any where to be seen.

Jack looked out of his office and called over to Ianto.

"I have it, I put it in my office, so it will be safe."

Ianto walked over to Jack, holding a piece of paper, that had been in the front of his diary.

He handed it to Jack

"You read my diary, you might want the bit of paper that fell from it."

The Virgo Personality:

With an acute attention to detail, the Virgo is the sign in the zodiac most dedicated to serving. Their deep sense of the humane leads them to caregiving like no other, while their methodical approach to life ensures that nothing is missed. The Virgo is often gentle and delicate, preferring to step back and analyze before moving ahead.

Jack read the profile, and handed it back to Ianto with his diary.

"I'm so sorry Ianto, for all the times I've taken you for granted. For leaving without saying goodbye. For just.."

"Jack, a diary is what is happening then, your feelings and thought, but they are in the past. I believe in the here and now, in the future. Look at the last bit I wrote. Here Wednesday, would an unhappy person be planning to cover their lover in whipped cream?"

"Let's get some breakfast, I want to talk with you, away from here, away from work, just us, please Ianto."

"Okay, but don't worry about me, I'm fine, I don't let the bad escalate too much, I exercise them by writing."

"But I left."

"Yes, but you came back."

"You forgave me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"You are worth it, you make my life something special. I known I write the mundane, but some of the things I have seen, are just so fantastic. To be doing what I am doing, protecting the world, being with you, it's worthwhile, I feel like I can help make a difference."

Jack and Ianto walk up to the big shopping center down from the hotel near the Plass, as they travel up the escalator there is the sound of doff doff music from one of the stores.

"Let's go in here."

"Why Jack?"

"Because you are young and need to remember that and I intend to treat you to a new outfit, jeans, hoodie, t-shirt, stuff guys in their mid twenties should be wearing. You need to go to pubs, travel the world, get drunk, get laid."

"Jack, no, I am who I am, I like wearing suits to work, it's my armor, plus it get you hot and bothered, which is a way I like you."

"Okay, but let me buy you some clothes, not suits, you can order some from the fellow who makes them for you, I just want to treat you."

"Okay Jack."

They walked into the shop, the music was blaring, the clothing was great, and the two of them found several outfits, for both of them, tight jeans, hoodies and mambo t-shirts, Jack liked the dog with the note for the fart. Ianto just shook his head, and picked one that had "cleverly disguised as an adult" on it.

They paid and headed out of the shopping center, walking back towards Ianto's flat. They stopped near a skate park and watched the kids skating, amazed at how dexterous they were.

One of the sk8 boi's came up to Ianto and greeted him. Jack was amused by the conversation Ianto and the guy had, he hardly understood a word of what they were saying. He stood and smiled, realizing he was seeing anther side of Ianto. It pleased Jack that Ianto knew people outside of Torchwood, even if they were weird skateboarding males.

As they continued to walk back to Ianto's place, Ianto told Jack about Pisssa, his mate from school, the sk8 boi. "He was very good at maths, computer studies, but had no chance to go to uni, so he went pro with skating. He runs after school skate tuts for others interested, trying to keep kids on the straight path. He recently got beaten up by a guy who thought he was trying to come on to one of his mates. Ended up in hospital. His girlfriend went down and whacked the guy over the head with his skateboard. Would have liked to have seen that."

Jack laughed and they walked up to Ianto flat. "come in and stay the night Jack, Tosh said she is going to be there all night running diagnostics."

"I would love to."

Thursday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto thinks that the gene pool could use a little chlorine.

Horror - scope

You're already pretty organized, but you need to get even more so if you want to tackle today's big problems. The good news is that your energy is just right for getting all your ducks in a row.

Yeah I have to be organized, if I wasn't Torchwood wouldn't know where the keys for the SUV was.

Another new alien, this one was interested in Gwen, thought her eyes were going to pop out and it was trying to catch them for her, Gwen didn't appreciate 7 hands waving in front of her face, which made her eyes bug out more, making the alien try to push them back in, unfortunately the alien had suction cups on the ends of it fingers and they suctioned onto Gwen's face. She freaked out and tried to pull them off. I have learned, by seeing it happen to Johhny, that you don't pull off suction caps quickly, they can and do leave round bruises. Gwen now has 24 small round bruises over her face. Owen is having fun making jokes, Tosh is trying not to snigger and Jack just laughed when he worked out what Slittilelie, (the alien) thought was happening.

Gwen has realized her clothes are tight and is trying to resist chocolate, it's not working, caught her with a mouth full of milo today.

Jack and I talked, shopped and he spent the night. It was very... good. Must put back Gwen's clothes, in a day or so.

Shopping list

Cover-stick makeup, light beige

More Chocolate

More supplies for home (Jack said he liked staying over)

"Ianto, are you planing to fix up Gwen's clothes soon?"

Jack sat next to him and leaned over slightly, looking at what he had written.

"Possibly"

"You are an evil man Jones, Ianto Jones, and I like it. Are you okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'am. If you look closely, you'll be able to see a pattern, Owen plays up, he gets De-cafe, Gwen plays up, she get the clothes/chocolate scenario. Tosh never plays up."

"What happens when I play up?"

"You, Jack, are a force to be reckoned with, If you play up, I just have to say to myself, he comes home to me."

A few days later Jack found Ianto's diary on his desk, with 4 pages marked.

Jack looks at it, wondering if it is there for him to read. He can smell coffee, so Ianto is here, they had been at Ianto's last night, Jack left early to deal with a weevil, leaving Ianto to sleep, note left on Jacks pillow explaining why he was by waking up alone.

Jack opened the diary at the first entry marked, it was when Ianto was at Canary Wharf.

Tuesday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto isn't in an office, he's in hell with fluorescent lighting

Horror - scope

Nostalgia could swell within you today. It's actually kind of nice to spend time thinking or talking about the past. The current energy is perfect for going over old family photos. Tell stories to your kids or your friends about your childhood. Laughing over these reminiscences is a very particular kind of pleasure. And can you help it if certain memories bring a tear to your eye? That's just the continuity of life.

Nostalgia, yeah, missing home, well Wales a bit. London is good, interesting, nice people - ah Lisa, but some nasty people as well. The boss is mad, stark raving mad. Yvonne believes if it's alien it's hers. Madness. She is a megalomaniac who feels she knows it all. The buzz is Captain Jack came down from Cardiff, marched into her office unannounced and tore strips off her over the ghost shifts. Said she shouldn't play with space dimensions or something like that, info is from Yvonne's secretary, and she is no technician. Julie, Yvonne's secretary, said the door nearly came off it's hinges as Jack left, he slammed it so hard. Huffed off with his coat flap flapping around him. She said he was like a force of nature, she said he was fantastic, wonderful, handsome. Must admit looking at him, and I only did as he left the building, he is unsettling. I've a wonderful girlfriend and yet he makes me feel, oh I don't known. Probably will never see him again, never get a chance to talk to him, I'm only a lowly archivist. Lisa said yes to going to Wales for a holiday, so in 2 months time we'll be back home, if only for a few days.

To Do

Pick up dry cleaning

Get

coffee beans

cereal

A new life

Jack looked at the date on, it was 4 days before the battle, he had tried to get Yvonne to stop playing with what she didn't understand, but of course she didn't listen. Never realized Ianto had seen him. Could I have done more? he thought and turned to the next entry.

Monday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto is wondering: Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny?

Horror - scope

horror, it was horrific, they wanted to eat me, and not in the nice way. They tenderized me to make my meat - I can't put it into words, there are none. Jack saved the day, he always saves the day, after Lisa, after the cannibals, I hope he will always save the day. Tosh was nearly tenderized as well, I could of, should have done more cos they captured her again. I let her down again, like with Lisa. Gwen had to play that silly game, who did you last snog. It was Jack, well sort of if you include a breath of life. But I couldn't say it, they still don't trust me. Owen hates me, thinks I am only alive as I'm shagging Jack. Shagging Jack, sounds nice, comfort, Jack makes me feel, not broken, but he'd never trust me after what I've done. I feel so alone.

To do

Survive

Jack puts the diary down, I hope you don't feel like that any more Ianto Jones. I hope you have some happy memories.

As Jack turns to the next entry

Thursday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto used to have a handle on life, but it broken

Horror - scope

There's a right way to do things and a wrong way. Playing by the rules, you'll rise through the ranks quickly enough.

Jack is back. JACK IS BACK. What shall I do, Jack's back. Worse thing of all an ex is with him. Captain John Hart. He called me eye-candy. Eye-Candy! He said he came back for me, then said for everyone, so I guess he didn't mean just me. Heard him a bit latter with Gwen, saying he came back for her. I bet if she breaks up with Rhys he'd be there in a flash. I guess I was only a part time bed warmer for him. But in the office he asked me out on a date. Was it because he got rebuffed by Gwen, I'm the back up. I still... feel for him - deeply. But - I have to be able to - I don't know, Jacks back, that all that matters.

Shopping list

Jack's favorite biscuits

Jack's favorite blend of beans

Anything Jack wants.

Am I being a bit easy here or what.

Ianto you are not the second choice, not ever. Gwen would be easier to lose that you. Its a bit of self protection. Have someone who wont hurt when they die, but you Mr Jones. When I lose you, I don't know how I would survive, but I have to, I have no choice.

One more he wants me read.

Friday

Facebook Status generator for today - Ianto doesn't sweat the petty things and doesn't pet the sweaty things

Horror - scope

Re-check the small print on an insurance policy or a savings product. You may find that this contains more benefits than you first thought. However, this week can see a tussle with a controlling or forceful individual, perhaps over shared finances or a property matter. Some intense scenes can also be played out with a mysterious person in your love life.

Gwen is married, and on her honeymoon, She looked so surprised when I cut in on her dance with Jack at the reception. I believe she thought I wanted to dance with her. No, she causes enough problems as it is.

Have to think up some other way to control Owen, now he doesn't drink, or eat, or anything. I think it would be horrible to have that sort of existence. Jack I hope you never do that to me. I want to be alive and functioning. The thought of being alive but not having the pleasures of being alive, eating, drinking, shagging, would be a hell on earth. Jack's not good at letting go. I can see that with Gwen and how he has to flirt with everyone, wants, no needs, everyone to love him because he can be so alone at times. I hope I make him feel less alone. I known I wont be here for every, and being a Torchwood operative you have a very short life expectancy, but I want to enjoy my life, live my life, with Jack if possibly, but if he needs someone, or ones else, that's fine. I can understand his need to be needed, loved. I would never want to stop him living the life he needs. I love him too much to do that to him. I would never demand a commitment from him. There I've said it to myself. Pisssa would be happy. He's being going on for ages, saying I have to acknowledge my feelings to be at peace, even if I don't get what I want. And you know, it's working. Pisssa is going great with Uni, studying counseling and psychology is perfect for him. Strange how he got an inheritance from a long lost Aunt. I believe the long lost Aunt may be Jack Harkness. Maybe I should call him Aunty Jack, nah, he'll rip my bloody arms off.

I can say I am happy now, content. I have what I need, a job that is satisfying, a person I adore, making contact with my family, and friends, even though one is the living dead. Life is fantastic.

To do

Jack

Shopping

Coffee beans

Chocolate (dark) for Myfanwy

Jack looked up, Ianto was leaning against the door frame, with a coffee in each hand.

"You see Jack, it's not all bad, in fact, you have been there. Every-time I, we needed you, you were there. You haven't let me, or the others down, you came back. You love us all."

"Yes, I do."

AN - Aunty Jack was a program on the ABC in the early 1970's. The main character was a man or possibly a woman called aunty jack, who was big round and fat (from the theme song) and she rode a motor cycle, and she had a mustache and wore old fashioned, victorian style, clothes and her very curly hair in pig tails. She/He was always saying "I'll rip your bloody arms off" if anyone upset her - it was quite subversive and very funny.


End file.
